Light bulbs and other lighting means are an essential part of domestic and business premises. Ambient illumination is currently provided predominantly by incandescent light bulbs, halogen down lights, compact fluorescent globes, and more recently light emitting diode (LED) or solid state lighting, SSD.
Various techniques are used for controlling light bulbs at present but the vast majority are controlled via a wall switch, which may or may not include additional features such as a dimmer.
LED bulbs are becoming more commonplace in households and businesses alike, due to decreasing costs, energy efficiency and long lifespan relative to incandescent and compact fluorescent bulbs.
While technologically superior, prior art LED light bulbs are difficult to control. For example, many types of LED are not controllable by a standard dimmer. It is also difficult to control groups of LED lights as a single functional unit.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide lighting devices and systems to facilitate the customization of light provided to a user's environs. It is a further aspect to provide an alternative to prior art lighting devices and systems.
The discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles and the like is included in this specification solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not suggested or represented that any or all of these matters formed part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each provisional claim of this application.